


It's Death That Binds Us

by kayromantic



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, gaps in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: Relena wants Heero to make her a promise. It is not what he expects.





	It's Death That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene that takes place during the Sanq arc that explains something that happens later.

She wasn’t looking for him, but Relena stumbled upon him all the same, one day while wandering the halls of the palace.

Yes, Relena thought, there was a definite attraction there. Whether it was willful on her part or not. It was probably a bit of both. He did tend to attract a lot of people she had found out. He would deny, but Heero Yuy was not someone, one just left alone.

So she found him randomly sitting on a bench in a hallway reading a novel of some sort. And without thinking she sat beside him and stared at the painting of some long dead aristocrat (were they related? Relena didn’t know or particularly care.)

At least it was unlikely that Dorothy would interrupt them this time.

“You came back,” Relena said simply after a few minutes where neither seemed to acknowledge the other’s presence.

He didn’t say anything.

“I was almost afraid you wouldn’t,” she said again. It was a little too honest, but she was tired and he was unlikely to react or do anything in response.

“So did you,” he said.

“I suppose Quatre or Noon told you,” Relena said, “I suppose you think I shouldn’t have gone.”

“It’s your decision,” Heero said, still not looking up from the book, “I can’t stop you.”

“Even so,” she said, “it’s not like I know anything. But if I can help stop this war at all, even if it means walking in to obvious traps then I will do it.”

He looked up and down the hall. Relena wondered if she had crossed a line, but he didn’t move, just turned back to her.

“I think they are foolish to think that you’d die that easily,” he said.

Relena smiled.

“I suppose you would know,” she said.

The reference to their odd history reminded her that there was something that she had been meaning to ask him.

“I know that I can’t make them listen to me,” she said, “I’m not completely naive, despite what you may think. But I have to try.”

He sighed and looked at her.

“They’ll use you,” he said, “if they can’t kill they’ll use you.”

She looked at him.

“Like they used you?”

Heero met her gaze and it was almost as if there was an understanding. There was a similarity there.

“Just be careful,” he said.

“I will,” Relena said, “but even I know things don’t always go according to plan. That is why, Heero…”

She waited for him to acknowledge her before continuing, which he promptly did,

“Yes?”

“I need you to make me a promise,” she said.

He was skeptical, she knew by the way he cocked one eyebrow. He thought she was going to make some fanciful request for him to never leave or something of that nature. Relena was not that foolish, Heero’s time in Sanq was always borrowed, never a surety. She would have honestly been fine if he hadn’t returned earlier.

“I need you to promise me that if Romefeller or anyone else ever tries to use me to continue this war or their foolish conquest or strengthen their own power that you will…”

They just stare.

“If that happens, I need you to promise that you will kill me.”

There was no sound, just an unsettling tension.

“Relena…”

“I’m serious,” she said, “if ever go down the wrong path, I need you to stop me. Promise me. It has to be you, Noin nor Pagan nor even my brother can do it.”

“I understand,” he said.

Relena nodded and she looked at him, and thought that this would probably be one of the last times she ever saw him. Who knew what the future held in store for them.

“Thank you.”

And with that she stood and left him there to sit with her request and the promise.

There was an attraction, Relena thought, now the only question was whether it would end in death.

**Author's Note:**

> *It never made sense during the Queen Relena part that Heero would go to kill her, so I surmised that it probably wasn't just him being ridiculous but rather another failed attempt on his part to uphold his end of a bargain.


End file.
